The Muppet Show Annual 1977
The Muppet Show Annual (1977) is the first of eight Annuals produced in the UK. This 60-page book was published by Brown Watson. The first Annual contains photographs, comics and games based on the first season of The Muppet Show. Contents :"Meet the Muppets" :"It's the Muppet Show": 8-page comic strip of a fictional Muppet Show episode, featuring "guest stars" Ferdie and Liza :Fozzie Bear's joke page :"Kermit in London" :"How to build your own Muppet Theatre" :Kermit's Puzzle Page :"Dance Floor Capers" (comic strip based on "At the Dance") :"The Muppet Music Makers": photos of The Electric Mayhem :"Like to find a lost Goldmine?": 2-page board game :"Make your own Muppet puppets" :"The All-at-Sea Muppet Game" :"Muppet Picture Gallery": Rowlf, Sam, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Sweetums, The Swedish Chef, Miss Piggy, The Country Trio, and The Muppet News Reporter :"Muppet Medical Mirth" :"It's the Muppet Show": 8-page comic of a Muppet Show episode, featuring "guest star" Salome Salame :"The Show Must Go On!": 2-page board game Trivia *Crazy Harry is referred to in a picture caption as "Mad Harry". *The Newsman is referred to in a picture caption as "The Muppet News Reporter". * This is the only book that refers to Miss Piggy as Miss Piggy Lee, which has been cited erroneously as the character's original name. She calls herself this in one of the annual's comics. Characters :Animal, Behemoth, Bunsen Honeydew, the Country Trio, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, George the Janitor, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Hilda, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Mahna Mahna, Miss Kitty, Mildred, Miss Piggy, The Newsman, Nigel, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Shakey Sanchez, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, the Swedish Chef, Talking Houses, Thog, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot Covers Image:Tms1977 Back.jpg‎|Back Cover. Image:Tms1977 german.jpg‎|German verison of the annual. Gallery The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 01.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 02.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 03.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 04.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 05.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 06.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 07.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 08.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 09.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 10.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 11.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 12.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 13.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 14.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 15.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 16.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 17.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 18.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 19.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 20.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 21.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 22.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 23.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 24.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 25.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 26.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 27.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 28.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 29.jpg The Muppet Show Annual 1977 photos 30.jpg See also __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Muppet Books